The Blessings of a Blizzard
by oh-yeahsumi
Summary: "Dude, I know you." "Herbivore, how dare you refer me as 'dude'." "No, seriously, I know you." "I'll bite you to death." Fubuki Tomoe was just an ordinary resident of Namimori but she moved to Tokyo when she was young. She comes back to Namimori as a transfer student only to find that her life was turning upside down .
1. Namimori

**Wow... This is new for me. I usually draw my ideas out so uhhh... writing it out is a little weird for me. **

**I'm an amateur at writing so... yeahhh... Just hoping I'll do well in writing since English is not really my 1st language. Oh yeah, my spelling might be slightly different from the American ones. So...Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this.**

**PS: I don't own KHR or the characters (wish I did). Just the OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Namimori.

The name sounded weird at first. I mean really, who would ever give a town such a god-awful name? My mind translated it as 'Nami' meaning wave and 'Mori' meaning forest. How does that make sense? Imagine if someone asks you where you're from and you answer 'Namimori', I bet they'll just laugh their heads off. Although, after living in the town for 7 years, the name doesn't sound that bad anymore. Rather, it had that certain 'ring' to it.

I guess it's… an acceptable town; not too big and not too small, just medium. It's not crowded either nor is it densely populated; it had an appropriate number of people settling there. Everything about the town seems to meet in the middle; not too modern nor is it too primitive, not too eye-catching nor too dull. Dad told me that 'Nami' was also means medium.

...On second thought, the name does fit the town.

Anyway, I've lived in the town as long as I can remember until I moved to Tokyo at the age of 7 with my Auntie and Tetsu, my younger brother, when my parents passed away in an accident. Tragic, I know- but I'd say my Aunt's doing a good job at raising us.

I didn't actually _miss_ Namimori because there was nothing there that I could miss. I wasn't the… most sociable person there is. I had trouble making friends but I couldn't blame myself. Once, I tried making friends with this girl in kindergarten but for God knows why, she ignored me like I'm some invisible kid- not that I care but dude, it still hurts. Basically, I'm this kid that other children would like to avoid being friends with. It didn't bother me though. I'm _a lot_ happier alone.

Actually, I did have a friend, though I'm not exactly _sure_ about that. We always had this silence when we were anywhere _near _each other but hey, if you count awkward silence as friendship then I guess he's more or less my friend.

Sort of.

Moving on, we used to be neighbours before my parents died. Apparently, his parents used to be close friends with mine. That was pretty ironic because me and _that guy _had never even said a word to each other. Some friendship we had.

Anyway, my parents would always go to our neighbour's house which was an old yet stunning Japanese house (dragging me along) and they talked over green tea and light snacks. His mother would always give me sweets to me to enjoy while they talked. She was a beautiful woman; fair skinned, silky raven hair tied up in a neat bun and kind steel blue eyes. His father was a strict man but friendly when it comes to his friends. He had dark raven hair and strong brown eyes. The strong build of his and his eyes gave off an intimidating aura but my Dad told me once that when they were in high school, he was quite popular among the girls because of his looks and intelligence.

Being the polite person I am, I moved away from their presence and sat near the open sliding door which had a view of the garden. Something about the place made me feel… refreshed.

It was a shame that _he _interrupted.

Well, he didn't _exactly _interrupt me- he just came and sat at a distance away from me, staring at the scenery. He didn't say anything. He just came and literally just sat there, about 1m away from me, and stared at the scenery. I thought it was okay for me to not strike up a conversation because hey, if he didn't say anything, why should I? We stayed like this the entire time- well, at least until my parents wanted to go home.

When my parents would come and visit his, we would always sit in the same place and stare at the garden. No words spoken. His steel blue eyes would stare at the scenery and every so often it would flicker towards the sky, gazing at the clouds as it slowly glides across the sky. It looked corny but I would do the same. It's amazing because all that time we spent with each other (psht, yeah right) didn't involve any words, just actions.

"Well, seems like you've already close friends with Kyoya. That's nice." My mother smiled.

I blinked.

"Who's Kyoya?"

She gave me one of those disbelieving stares. "…What? Kyoya is our neighbour's son, the Hibaris! How can you not know his name? It's been years since we met them and I thought you became close friends with him!"

Huh… so Kyoya was his name. I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe… He might be an imaginary friend that came up in my mind. Still, can't believe that she thinks that I'm his friend, we don't even talk to each other for God's sake. How the hell could I become friends with… what was his name? Kyonari? Kyoko? Well, Kyo-something without even talking?

"We've never actually talked before. We just sit there and do nothing."

"So all these years, you two have never talked to each other? Not even once?"

"Nope."

Cue dramatic gasp.

I didn't know a lot about him- obviously, we've never spoke to each other. Turns out he was 2 years older than me and he hated crowds (gee, who would've thought). And to my _pleasant _surprise, he goes to the same school as me. Seriously, I had no idea. I was shocked too when I heard these things from my mom. She also told me that she gets worried when he gets into fights with other gangs in the town. Seriously, what kind of 9 year-old would go out and beat the crap out of people who are older than him? Apparently, _that guy _does.

Now that I know he goes to my school, I see him quite often- walking around the school, cleaning the school and sometimes beat people up. People would cry when they see him, especially the small kids. Those kids would cry like Niagara Falls when they see him. Poor little guys.

So yeah… All I ever see him do is clean, walk and beating up people at school. Now that I think about it, I've _never _seen that guy in class- not that I care about his precious education. Talk about delinquent.

A few months later, my parents passed away in a plane crash. Hibari's mom took care of me and little Tetsu before Auntie from Tokyo came to pick us up. She took care of us like her own children. She took us into their house and would offer us everything but we had to refuse (well, some of the things) because we were still shocked by the death of our parents. I would find myself staring at the garden scenery, feeling a little nostalgic of the smiles and laughter of my parents.

He would be there too, sitting at the exact spot and staring off at the scenery. If that was his way of comforting me, then I guess it kind of worked. I felt a little…just a little… glad that he was there. It made me want to thank him for that but I scratched that idea off of my head when I remembered that we don't ever talk.

Actually, I'm lying- or at least I _think _I am. We did talk. Well, it wasn't really a talk; it was just him talking. And he didn't really talk; he just spoke a few words.

So anyway.

One of those days my Aunt came to pick me and Tetsu up. She apologized that she was late because she had work to do and came as soon as possible. I've seen her couple of times when she visits our house. Her name was…uh… Ayane Ikeda. Yeah, that was it.

She looks exactly like my mom; long, wavy brown hair parted in the middle, ivory skin and average height. The only difference was her eyes and her age. Mom's eyes were a darker shade of green while her's was a much paler shade and Auntie was slightly younger than mom. Still, she looked like my mother. Huh… maybe they were twins or something.

Anyway, my aunt and my neighbour started talking and had snacks together before we went to Tokyo. I had a bit more time so I did what I usually do; stare at the garden. As if on cue, he came and sat there too. I guess we both knew that this was our last time together like this.

...

That sounded a bit like what lovers would say. It sounded pretty corny, too.

The sun was setting so the view was different. You know, it's amazing how purple and orange can go together and make a beautiful scenery. We both watched as the sun goes down, telling the world that the day was ending. In the background, I could hear my aunt thanking my neighbours for the hospitality. Knowing that we had to go, I sighed.

"Tomoe, let's go."

I didn't move. At least, I didn't want to anyway. I pretended to ignore what she said, hoping that she'll think I didn't hear her since she did speak just barely above a whisper. I heard her sigh though, which made me think that my act was an epic fail.

"Come to the car when you're ready. I won't force you." Hibari's mom and dad escorted my aunt towards the door after she said that, with Tetsu trudging along behind her.

'When you're ready' huh…

I won't be ready anytime soon. Does she intend to wait for me for a few months in that car? Doubt it but from the way she said it, it sounded that she actually would.

I still didn't move. And neither did he. I hugged my knees and buried my face.

You see, crying's not really my thing so I don't intend to cry. Besides, I wouldn't cry in front of anyone if I had to. I stayed like that for a few minutes, surprised that my aunt didn't barge into the house and drag me along with her to the car. I'm actually amazed how patient she was.

Finally, he stood up. Rather abruptly at that. I guess that he was tired sitting there all day and intended to leave me all alone.

He didn't.

He stood there. He didn't move at all; not even a muscle. I was staring at him, expecting him to do something like moving away or scream at me (which I highly doubt that he would do that) or even beat me up for being an annoying brat that won't move out of his house.

But he didn't. He just stood there. And it crept me out too. I thought he was possessed by a ghost or something. I kept staring at him, expecting_ something_ out of him. Nothing.

I finally gave up and buried my face once again. I was getting sleepy. Maybe Aunt won't mind if I sleep here as I'm 'getting ready'…? Nah, even I would be pissed off of myself. Then, I realized something.

Why in the world would I want to stay here in Namimori? I had nothing. Why was I being over-attached over this town? I mean, except for my parent's grave, I don't think there's anything else for me to mi-

"Go."

I lifted my face and stared at Hibari. Wait-

Did he just…talk?

In all my years that I've lived in Namimori, I have never heard him grunt or groan or moan or sigh or anything.

Imagine my reaction when he just spoke to me.

_'__Maybe I was hearing things. Maybe it was the wind or a fly. Oh, maybe it was a cat-'_

"Go. What are you waiting for?"

Holy macaroni it _was_ him speaking. That just might be the longest sentence I've ever heard from him in my life. Is the world coming to an end? The world is slowly crumbling; I can _feel _it. I looked at him.

He stared.

I stared back.

_…__Awkward._

Then I realized something.

He was telling me to go.

…Wow. His first ever words to me and he's telling me to go away. That hurts, dude.

Nonetheless, I stood up and bowed to him and his parents and apologized for being stubborn. His parents merely smiled and told me that it was fine and that they wish me all the best. I turned to the door, catching a glimpse of Hibari who was looking away and might I say, rather irritated too. Well, he could've just told me that I was being an irritating brat. Then again, he doesn't do 'talking'.

I walked towards the car and got in, looking out at the window. They were waving at us (all except Hibari of course) so I waved back. It might just be my last time seeing them so why not wave them goodbye, right?

The car started moving and we began to take our leave. I waved until they were out of my sight. It's kind of sad that I won't be able to see them anymore. They were such nice people, too.

Just before the car begin to move, Hibari already turned and left.

'_Well, sorry for taking your time_.'

His mother looked like she was calling him to come back but looks like that didn't work because he kept on walking into the house and slammed the door shut.

What the flip? What's he got against me anyway? I don't remember doing anything bad to him. I guess he got irritated of me staying at his house for a few days and wanted me out. Huh…

I looked out of the window and stared at the clouds gilding across the sky.

...

...Namimori.

What a weird name.

* * *

**Huehuehuehueh.**

**So how was it? Pretty long and boring, huh? Yeah... I got bored of reading it too (lol I had to read it so I can check the mistakes. You can't really trust Microsoft Word) **

**Anyway, I will TRY to update it as soon as I can. Just keep hoping that my teachers won't give me a crazy load of work and assignments to us. Exams approaching, too. Ugh. Exammmss.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome anytime. *wink *wink **

***tonfa-d***


	2. Them

**Oookay. **

**Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update this thing last week but alas, I had a load of work to do. I still have a test tomorrow and yet here I am writing this thing. Anyway, I still need to write chapter 3. I didn't start it yet. **

**PS: KHR does not belong to me. Only the OC. **

* * *

Okay.

Here I am, wearing a foreign school uniform and standing in front of a foreign school. And I was early. So you get the idea of what the corridors were like at the time.

It was mostly empty.

It's a shame; I could've enjoyed an hour sleeping right now but Aunt had a different idea in mind.

And that was going to school an hour early.

Apparently, she wants me to get a 'feel' for Namimori again. She told me to walk around and get to know the place. I didn't have to; I mean, it has been 7 years since I last saw Namimori but I still remember the way to Primary school when I was young and Namimori Middle was just a few blocks away from it.

As I said, it was_ completely_ unnecessary.

Since I was already in school, I decided to walk. Aimlessly strolling, I wandered the empty hallways.

Which reminds me, I heard that the school's nickname was Namimori Chuu. Again with the weird naming thing. I just got used to the town's name. Why the hell would they put 'Chuu' in the school's name? Sounds more like you're kissing the school to me.

I mean, no one would want to kiss their own feet. Let alone their school.

I turned into a corner, bumping straight into someone.

"Uh… sorry. Didn't see you there." I said calmly and looked up to see the dude glaring at me. He was wearing a uniform different than ours and he had a flashy armband with the kanji 'Fuuki' pinned on his left arm sleeve.

To be honest, the dude was kind of short for a guy. Yet, he's glaring at me with that 'I-am-far-more-superior-than-you_'_ look.

"Herbivore, out of my way."

I blinked.

Herbivore? What the hell? What's he calling me a herbivore for? Last time I checked, I ate both vegetables _and _meat. And he could just move out of the way by himself. I stubbornly crossed my arms as I intentionally serve as his obstruction.

I glared at him.

He glared back.

Then, I realized something.

"You look… strangely familiar." I narrowed my eyes and unconsciously leaned in.

You see, I'm not good at remembering people. Considering that I didn't have a lot of friends, I guess that's reasonable. But this guy… I feel like I've seen him somewhere; which is very unlike me to recognize people like that.

His glare intensified when I continued to stare at him.

"Dude, I know you."

"Herbivore, how dare you refer me as 'dude'."

"…Uh…No, seriously, I know you."

The raven black hair, the pale skin, those slanted eyes; it all seemed familiar.

The slanted eyes were steel blue.

Steel blue… Steel blue…

Wait.

"Kyonari, is that you?"

His right eye twitched. Just a bit though. Didn't know what got into him and made him twitch like that. Maybe he had those spasm things. Poor thing.

But then again, his glare got creepier. His eyes turned into black slits. And I guess my lack of reaction irritated him more. What did I do to make him so pissed off?

…Maybe it was the name?

…

It _was_ Kyonari, right?

I racked my brain trying to remember the guy's name when he suddenly pulled out a pair of shiny, metal rods. It looked pretty cool, but I had no idea what in the world it was. And besides, where did he hide them anyway?

Raising the metal rods, he growled, "I will bite you to death."

Okay, it's either this guy is really troubled or he has a mental disorder. '_I will bite you to death'_? What the hell did he mean by that? Did he mean that he was going to bite me and suck my blood out till I die?

Maybe he's a vampire like that squared faced dude in that movie. Uh… Robert Pattinson was it?

Well, that's kind of logical. He did have pale skin like the ones that vampires would have. But then again, vampires wouldn't be out in the sun. That's why they're pale. They lack vitamin D. But this guy's out in the sun and he's got pale skin. He doesn't look like he's burning in the sun, either.

Scratch the idea of him being a vampire. He's either troubled or he has a mental disorder.

I realized he was approaching me, with a bloodthirsty look on his face, raising his shiny pair of metal rod things. I tried one of those distraction things that usually don't work on people.

"Oh my god! A dragon!"

…

…It was the best I could do at the time.

He continues to advance without hesitating.

"D-Dragons can exist, you know? I mean, there are still a lot fish species yet to be discovered in the sea even though scientists have discovered just above 30 000 species of fish. And some of them were just discovered in the Mariana Trench. So, there's a chance for scientists to still find a fossil of a dragon." I reasoned with him. Well, at least I _tried _to.

He advances but this time, with a solid reason to kill.

I backed away, giving up on the idea of reasoning with him. "I-I was only joking. No need to get mad and all blood lusty."

He didn't seem to listen either. The distance between us was getting smaller in every step he took. I can see that he was so ready for the kill. I panicked.

"I said I was joking, dumbass."

Wrong move.

Because the last thing I saw was him lunging forward with his shiny metal rods charging at me. Then again, maybe it was the name thing that made him do that.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in the infirmary; and God it hurt _everywhere._ I didn't think that anything would beat the sores you get from boot camp.

How badly wrong I was.

I took a glimpse of my arms and saw purple bruises all over it. Wow… that guy really_ was _pissed off.

"I see you've woken up."

I almost fell off the not-so-comfy bed when I heard that. Who wouldn't? The woman just popped out of nowhere and said that. I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

It was the nurse; at least that's what I think. She smiles and glances over her watch.

"It's already recess. You can go and eat."

I stared at her, expecting some sort of advice that I could take for my unexplainable injuries.

"Oh, you might want to visit the doctor or your way home. I've treated the light injuries but the rest are better left for the specialists."

There it was.

Wait. Did she just say recess? I've been out for _that _long? Did that mean I missed half of my classes on my first day? My grades are the only thing that's keeping me going and it's already ruined…

_By that guy._

Screw this; I'm hungry anyway.

I hopped off the bed (which I regretted doing) and turned to the nurse. "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that."

She smiles and nods.

I turned to the door and slid it open, making a light grinding sound. As I was about to leave, she curiously asked, "How did you get the bruises, anyway?"

I turned and stared blankly at the nurse, thinking of a logical answer. Should I say I was beaten up by a cannibalistic demon that had two shiny metal rod things? Nah, she wouldn't believe me.

"I got hit by a car."

…I had to admit that that wasn't my best lie. My brain wasn't working well. I don't blame my brain since I lost a few of my brain cells when Kyonari nearly cracked my skull.

She stared at me for some time; her soft brown eyes reflected that she didn't seem to believe my 'accident'. (I don't blame her though considering what I said). But she merely sighs and gently patted my back which made body flinch in pain.

"Next time, try to be more careful. Okay?"

Holy shit, she bought it?

"W-Will do."

Without a second thought I sprinted out of the infirmary and bolted down the hallways; partly because I was hungry and partly because I was trying to avoid any awkward moments.

Now, to find my bag….

* * *

I stared vacantly down at my bento.

Aunt really knows how to cook and I am eternally grateful for that. But why did she have to go all ethnic about it?

Half of the things in my bento I couldn't even recognise. No, no, it's not like I'm complaining. It's just that I would prefer eating something that I recognise for safety reasons. But the bento looks incredibly colourful and yummy.

Eh… it's a shame to waste food anyway.

I munched on what I assumed to be a kebab.

…

It felt like I just ate a piece of heaven.

The 'kebab' was cooked so perfectly that you feel like you were in heaven for brief second when you bite into it. The sauce was a perfect blend of spices that married so well you feel an explosion of flavours in your mouth. It was topped by a sprinkle of parmesan cheese that adds an extra kick that urges you to keep eating.

You really outdid yourself, didn't you Aunt?

See, she used to travel the world often so she knows how to cook different types of food. Because of that she ends up cooking different things from different countries for our lunch.

I continued to munch on my unfamiliar yet extravagantly delicious bento under the shade of a random tree near the schoolyard.

"Hieeeeeee!"

"Haha! Let's do our best!"

That scream sounded like a damsel in distress. Was someone in trouble?

I looked around and found a scrawny boy with brown spiky hair along with a tall, black haired guy (who seemed to be enjoying whatever they were doing) running for their lives from what looked like…. A baby holding a gun and shooting bullets?

…Wait, was the brunet dude the one who was screaming?

"Juudaime, please dodge this!"

A silver haired boy appeared and started throwing at the fleeting boys what looked like party poppers to me. Only that it's not. From the way it was exploding and the damage they were leaving from the explosion I concluded that they were, in fact, dynamites.

"Damn it, Reborn! I'll use the 10-year bazooka then!"

A baby with an unbelievably huge afro hair took out a bazooka and aimed at himself. When he shot himself, a huge puff of pink smoke appeared, revealing a much older boy with the same horns on the sides of his head.

Now wasn't that suspicious…?

"Goodness, looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it."

Then suddenly, the baby, the dynamite dude and afro boy took their stance.

The baby took out another weapon out of thin air. "Next is a rocket missile."

The silver haired guy pulled out more dynamites and pulled off a 'shit's-going-down' look. "Die."

"Thunder, set!"

When the afro boy said that, grey clouds started gathering and circling above them as lightning roared across the sky.

Now, at this point, a normal person would run away and report to the police about this unexplainable violence happening on school grounds.

Too bad I'm not one.

The trio launched their individual weapons at the running duo who seemed to be shocked at what they're seeing (I would've done that, too). I couldn't see what happened next because there was a sudden explosion.

I rubbed my eyes as it adjusted from the blinding light. My eyes searched the cloud of smoke that had resulted from the massive blow. Even the trio that resulted the explosion (well, just the dynamite guy) were looking for the two boys.

"Juudaime! Are you alright, Juudaime!?"

"They're there."

When the baby spoke, the two came out of the cloud of smoke looking mighty fine considering what they had gotten themselves into.

They didn't seem to suffer with any major injuries. The tall guy was supporting the brunette who looked mortified at what he had just gone through.

"Phew… That was close." The tall guy said, smirking and looking rather satisfied.

"Since Yamamoto pulled me," the brunet took in a shaky breath, "…I was saved…"

As if nothing had happened, they started talking about how they passed the test and joining families and argued something about who would be the 'right hand man'.

As entertaining and thrilling as it was, it's weird that a baby could fire bullets like a professional assassin, a middle school boy bringing dynamites to school and a kid that could change appearances in a matter of seconds.

...

I simply shrugged and continued to munch on my bento.

I almost choked when I saw the scrawny brunet staring at my direction. He looked awfully startled and his face turned pale as he shakily points at my direction. I looked around, hopefully, to see if he was pointing at someone else.

There was no one there.

Where in the world _are _the students, anyway? Did they just suddenly decide to not eat near the courtyard?

_'__Ohhh, let's not eat near the courtyard today. Let's go somewhere else and be oblivious of the violence that might or might not be happening there.'_ I could just hear them say that. And just when I needed them, too. I turned and took a glimpse of the group.

They stared.

I stared back.

…_Awkward._

I couldn't make out what they were saying but at some point, the dynamite guy pulled out more dynamites from his shirt and advances towards me before the brunet rushed to stop him.

I immediately jumped onto my feet and slowly tiptoed my way out of the situation as the group struggled to restrain the dynamite guy. I occasionally threw a glance at the arguing group hoping that they wouldn't notice. Just a few meters more and I could just run for my life. Just a little bit more…

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

I paled and cursed under my breath. I was just a few meters away from my freedom, too. I turned and saw the baby, looking up at me while smirking. How in the world did he get here so quickly?

No, never mind that; how in the world could he talk? It's impossible in_ so _many ways.

"…I was just… going to the… uh… toilet." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself for using that cliché excuse. "Y-You know, so that I could do…uh… I-I don't think you need to know what I do in there."

The baby merely smirked as the group began to approach me.

"Oi, woman!" the silver haired guy yelled, "Did you see anything we did just now?"

"G-Gokudera-kun! W-We should be nicer to her!" The scrawny brunet exclaimed worriedly. Gee, _I'm touched_.

"Tsuna's right, Gokudera. We shouldn't be so harsh to her. Maybe she didn't see what we were doing. I mean, not that it matters because it was just a game we were playing." The tall guy said, patting the silver haired guy on the shoulders.

I gaped. WHAT. THE. HELL? _That _was a game? That shooting bullets and missiles, throwing dynamites and throwing electric shards at people was just a _game_?

The brunet paled and blocked the tall guy's mouth as if he said something that he was not supposed to.

Dude, it's a bit too late for that now. I heard what he said.

"You baseball idiot! I told you it wasn't a game! It was an entrance test to join the Von-"

The scrawny brunet turned and blocked the silver haired guy's mouth as he started to sweat in nervousness. He was so pale I thought he looked like he was about to faint at that moment. Something tells me that he didn't want to be in this sort of situation.

"Uhhh… I-It was… uh… um…" the brunet stuttered as he struggles to block the silver haired guy's mouth. I stared, expecting an answer out of the nervous boy.

"We were bonding. It's a thing we do in this family." The baby spoke calmly, shocking the brunette. "Hieeeeeee! Reborn! I-It's not like-"

The baby kicked the pale brunet in the face before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

I flinched when the baby turned to look at me, afraid that he would do the same to me. "We'll let you go. Just pretend you didn't see anything." The baby spoke calmly.

I nodded and slowly walked, throwing a glance at the group from time to time and bolted out of there.

This school is so violent.

* * *

"Reborn-san! You shouldn't have let her go so easily! What if she was a spy from another famiglia that was sent to assassinate Juudaime!?" Gokudera questioned Reborn, shocking poor Tsuna by his words.

"Eh!? There are people who want to kill me!?" Tsuna cried out as Yamamoto, who took it as a joke, laughed.

"I doubt she was an assassin. She has 'amateur' written all over her face." Reborn replied. Gokudera wasn't too happy about the reply.

"But _why_ let her go? I mean, we could've just made her a hostage just in case she tells anyone!"

Reborn stared off to space, looking as if he was thinking about something. Moments later, he tipped his fedora and smiled mischievously.

Tsuna paled. He knew that look all too well.

* * *

**Here ends Chapter 2. Finally. I thought it's gonna be in my folder forever collecting dust. **

**THANK YOU FOR REAAADDINNGGG. Now, to start Chapter 3. **

**This'll take me like a week. /shot/ **


	3. Memorable experience

**I doubt some of you guys are actually reading this 'Author's note' thing but I'll just try my luck.**

**I won't be updating anymore.**

**Oh wait. That came out wrong. Let me try again. **

**I won't be updating ****_anytime soon_****. No, it's not because of writer's block. This is because I have exams in, like, one week so I need to study for the June exams. But not to worry. I WILL try and update after my exams (which ends on the 27th). Maybe I'll update more in the holidays. **

**You must be bored reading this Author's note thing huh? I'll just shut up for now. Anyway, here's a LONG (at least I think it is) chapter as an apology since I'm not going to update anytime soon. **

* * *

"You are late."

I panted heavily as the female teacher said calmly. She lifted her face from an English exercise book and turned to look at me along with the rest of the class. Her dark eyes scanned me from head to toe, taking in my features and possibly wondered about my bruises.

As if she didn't care, her eyes went back to the English book while the rest of the class trained their eyes on me.

"You were supposed to be here this morning. This school isn't that different from other schools, Miss Fubuki. Just like other schools, a student must be present in his or her classroom at a specific time early in the morning, _not_ after recess."

Well, sorry. I didn't mean to get beat up by a demon on my first day of school. It was completely beyond my capability to change my fate.

I took in a deep breath, trying to recover from my sprinting and looked up at the sophisticated looking teacher. After taking a few deep breaths, I bowed to her.

"I'm sorry. I came early this morning but I somehow ended up getting myself into trouble."

The teacher flipped a page of her _interesting _English book as I struggled to maintain the posture. Dear God, if you can hear me, please tell this teacher to introduce myself so I can stop maintaining this posture before I die from excessive pain.

"Very well. You may introduce yourself."

Note to self: go to shrine on the weekend.

I straighten up and walked to the blackboard, picking up a white chalk and started writing my Kanji, making light tapping noises that echoed through the silent class. I carefully placed back the chalk and turned to the class whose eyes never left me.

"I'm Fubuki Tomoe. I was transferred here from Tokyo about a few days ago. I'll be your new classmate."

I forcefully bowed once again, hearing whispers from the class as I did so.

_"__She's from Tokyo? I wonder if she's rich."_

_''__She might be. I mean she came from a city after all."_

_"__She's really late. I wonder what kind of trouble she got herself into…"_

_"__She has bruises on her arms and legs. Did she get into a fight?"_

_"__Maybe she was beaten up by Hibari."_

_"__No way! On her first day? She's such a delinquent!"_

Hearing the whispers of my classmates, I straighten up and pulled off a fake (and twitchy) smile. I was the one who was a victim of a senseless beating and yet I'm the one who's getting the bad name.

Wow.

"P-Please treat me well."

The class continues to carelessly whisper about me, ignoring my presence in front of them. Now, would anyone do that to someone who just came back from another part of the country? What nerve.

"Alright, settle down! Talk again and I'll make you write a thousand word English essay!" The teacher yelled, making the class silent once again.

"I'm Miss Tachibana and I'm your form teacher. I will also be teaching you English language and literature," The female teacher introduced herself. I nodded in acknowledgment as she turns to the rest of the class.

"Let's see. Fubuki, you may sit…" she trailed off, her eyes searching the class for an empty seat. "Ah, the seat next to Sawada seems to be empty. You may sit next to him. Sawada, raise your hand please."

I heard a quiet gasp coming from someone when Miss Tachibana said that. I turned to look at where my appointed seat was and at that moment, if felt like my heart was about to jump out from my rib cage.

It was _that guy_.

It was the same scrawny brunet that was involved in that illogical, physically impossible yet entertaining fight during recess.

The same brunet who pointed at me and got me in trouble with that assassin-like baby along with the rest of his group.

He stammered when I made eye contact with him, hesitantly raising his right hand at the teacher's command.

"H-Here!" He squeaked out, earning a loud laughter from the class. I slowly trudged towards my seat, mumbling inaudible curses under my breath as the class continues to snicker and laugh at the brunette.

As if by instinct, I felt an overwhelming aura that is directed towards me. My eyes searched the class and found the same dynamite dude glaring intensely at me. I uncomfortably shifted my gaze away from him and saw the tall black haired dude from recess grinning at me.

Out of all classes, they _had_ to be in this one.

I sat down and shifted uncomfortably in my seat from the stares (and a murderous glare) of my classmates. The teacher returned to her lesson which eased the intense stares I was getting. I sighed heavily and threw a glance at the brunet seated next to me.

He was uncomfortable, too. I can tell by the way he was fidgeting in his seat. I turned and stared at the blackboard filled with English sentences and rules. I sighed once again.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

"U-um… Fubuki-san?" a small voice called me hesitantly.

I ignored it, thinking that it might be from my brain that was badly damaged and continued to stare at the equations on my book. After all that has happened, it could be that I'm dreaming.

I gripped my mechanical pencil tightly.

_Yeah, that's it! My first day of school didn't start yet! I'm still at home sleeping like a baby after all those tiring hours of unpacking the boxes. This is all a dream! None of the incidents actually happened. Yes, this is all a dream; a long, frightening dream._

"U-um… Fubuki-san? A-Are you okay?"

_…__Or not._

I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at the owner of the voice. The brunet flinched and scratched his head out of nervousness. I stared at him, expecting him to say something before returning to my equations.

"S-School's already over a long time ago. A-Aren't you going home?" he asked nervously. My eyes widened and looked around the classroom.

It was empty.

School's over already? I didn't even notice.

"Oh…uh…yeah," I muttered as I got up from my seat and packing my belongings into my bag. "Thanks for reminding me…" I paused, trying to recall what his name was.

His lips curled up into a shy smile. "It's Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you want, Fubuki-san."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Tsuna-kun."

"It's not a pro-"

"Juudaime!"

A familiar voice sliced through the silence of the classroom, cutting off Tsuna's sentence. Tsuna jumped in surprise and turned to see the dynamite dude, who was grinning at him along with the tall black haired guy who was next to him smiling freely.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I thought you went home," Tsuna said disbelievingly and turned his attention to the other male beside him. "And Yamamoto-kun, I thought you had baseball practice!"

"Baseball practice was cancelled so I thought I could just hang out with you for the rest of the day," The tall black haired guy said, as he pats Tsuna's shoulders. "When I was looking for you, I ran into Gokudera who was busy bashing up the vending machine near the cafeteria."

Tsuna and I gaped as we turned to look at the slightly flushed silver haired boy.

What the hell was he doing bashing up a vending machine?

"Y-You baseball idiot! I-I was just trying to-", he looked away with his face still lightly flushed, "I-I was just trying to get my money back because the vending machine didn't give me my chips."

Tsuna sweatdropped while the tall black haired guy laughed wholeheartedly. The silver haired guy blushed harder and began slurring insults at the tall boy. It looked like Tsuna realized something when he turned to look at me.

"Ah, I almost forgot," He says while facing me and pointing towards his two companions. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera Hayato."

"Hey there!"

"Tch."

I slowly waved at Yamomoto while staring at Gokudera who, in turn, glared at me with a murderous aura engulfing him. Seriously, does this guy have something against me that I don't know about? I turned my attention to Tsuna who tried to calm Gokudera down.

"U-um… Sorry about earlier. I thought that you might think that we're dangerous so I thought that it would be best if we didn't trouble you," Tsuna bowed slightly and apologized.

Actually, I do think of them as dangerous and I intended to avoid them for the rest of my life. But there's no way I'm gonna tell them that.

"Uh…yeah. It's fine," I muttered, slinging my bag onto my shoulders. Gosh, I really want to go home and sleep. No, don't get me wrong. It's not like I hate conversations or anything but after all that 'game' accident, the _ecstatic _reunion with my ex-neighbour and getting scolded by a teacher, who wouldn't want to go home?

It might be just me but there was an awkward silence between all of us. I've never felt that uncomfortable since 3rd grade where this guy who sat next to me poked me with his finger. I don't mind if someone pokes me or not; I usually pretend they don't exist. But it's quite hard to pretend that he doesn't exist when he's poking me with his finger that he used to dig his nose with.

I mentally grimaced at the thought. God, I want to go home.

So bad.

"Herbivores."

A deadly voice cuts through the silence of the classroom. The coldness of the voice sliced through my skin and into my marrow, making me shiver slightly. The voice sounded familiar; a little _too_ familiar. It wasn't Gokudera's voice nor was it Yamomoto's voice and it was definitely not Tsuna's voice. My eyes searched the empty classroom until my gaze landed on the classroom door.

It was _him_.

The last person on Earth that want to see right now.

It was _Death_ himself in his full glory.

Giving an icy look at us.

Well, shit.

"Why are you still here on school property?" He asked, his arms folded. His black Gakuran jacket sways in the (god knows where it came from) wind as his sharp steel blue eyes glared intensely at us. I peeled my gaze way from the cold eyes of the demon. This guy's out to kill. I glanced at Tsuna and immediately felt sorry for him.

…Almost.

His face was paler than the dead when he saw the demon standing near the door, giving an icy look at us. The other two didn't seem to look that good either. Sweat rolled down their cheeks as they stared at the frightening figure in front of them.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked, shaking uncontrollably.

Then, I realised.

I've forgotten that Kyonari's family name was Hibari. It was rude of me to actually forget that name since his parents were kind to me before, but it has been a while since I've seen them. So, if his family name was Hibari, then what was his real name again?

...

I'll think about it later when I'm _not_ pursued by a demon.

We stood there in awkward silence once again with Hibari glaring coldly at us, expecting an answer.

He wasn't patient, that's for sure. After a few seconds later, he took out his familiar shiny metal rod things (seriously, where does this guy hide it?).

"Fubuki-san, run."

I raised an eyebrow at Yamamoto who whispered softly into my ear. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. _What did he just say?_

"When he attacks with his tonfas, we'll all dodge the attack and run out of school. That's the only option we have right now," He explains further, still whispering softly into my ear. I could see that Gokudera had other ideas though. He was _itching_ to bring out his party poppers.

Oh, so those things are called tonfas. Good to know. Now, the only question left is how does he make them magically appear? Planning to save my life and my body from getting any more bruises, I nodded with my eyes still trained on the demon. I couldn't risk anymore of my body to bruises.

"Remaining in school for no reason after school hours and unnecessary whispering in the presence of the Disciplinary Committee are offenses," he says plainly as he clutches the rods in his palms, a murderous aura engulfing him, "I will bite you to death."

He charged at us with his tonfas at full speed, with no intention of sparing any one of us. On cue, we barely managed to dodge (with Tsuna shrieking the whole time) his swift attack and bolted out of the classroom and down the hallways with Hibari chasing after us. When we reached the gate, we went on separate ways as we continued to run for our lives.

"See you at school tomorrow, Fubuki-san!" Yamamoto yelled, waving his hand while running. Tsuna, on the other hand, was in panic mode.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he struggles to run alongside Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'm right here next to you!" Gokudera reassured Tsuna, giving him a thumbs up. Tsuna was on the verge of tears.

Since life hates me so much, I had to run on my own since my house was the other way. What nerve they had. Those guys didn't tell me that they're going the other way. They could've told me that before.

And guess what?

_Death_ chased after me.

And hell, _Death_ was fast.

I continued to run as fast as I can, intending to run to my house and lock the door up and hoping that Death won't bash up my house door and break into my house to kill me. I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me, ignoring the spikes of pain battering on my bruised legs. I remembered that I had to go to the doctor after school.

Life is such a bitch.

* * *

"I-I don't….see….Hibari chasing…us," Gokudera panted heavily as he looked back, searching for the raven haired prefect. "Maybe… he gave up… or something. Heh, what a loser."

"H-Hibari won't…give up that…easily," Yamamoto took in a deep breath, trying to recover from the chase. "It's Hibari we're talking about here. He'll hunt...people down no matter what."

"D-Do you…think that… h-he chased after…Fubuki-san?" Tsuna panted, struggling to speak. He was rather worried for the new transfer student that was involved in the chase. It was her first day of school in Namichuu and yet she had to go through all this. "I-I mean… he didn't…chase after us after all."

Crickets chirped.

"…May she rest in peace."

"D-Don't say that Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

"Oh, you're home, Tomoe-chan. Dinner's ready!" The sound of my auntie's voice rang from the kitchen.

I panted heavily, locking the door without any second thought. I could hardly breathe. Seriously, this is the most running I've done in years. My legs trembled from the sudden running I've done. A few sweat beads rolled from my scalp as I wobbled my way to the dining table.

Curse me and my lack of athletic skills.

I dropped onto my usual seat. I occasionally glanced at the locked door, waiting for it to be knocked down by a certain raging raven haired prefect thus earning a puzzled look from my younger brother who was seated opposite me. "You look tired," He stated plainly. I stared at him intensely.

Hell yeah I'm tired. I was almost killed early in the morning, got involved in some assassin-like game business, got humiliated in front of class and let's not forget that I was just being chased by the cannibalistic demon.

_All_ on my _first_ day of school.

Yeah, screw you too life.

My auntie approached the dining table with a glass jug of orange juice, placing on the table. She sat down and grinned, "Let's eat!"

On that note, my brother dug into his meal as my Auntie hummed to herself, taking a prawn tempura with her pair of chopsticks. I looked down at my bowl of rice with a pair of chopsticks in hand and looked at the two. They were in their own world, making light crunching noises as they munched on their food.

They didn't notice the bruises?

…

I merely shrugged and reached out to the prawn tempura with my chopsticks, its honey golden crispy skin tempting me to eat it.

"So how was your first day of school in Namimori?" My Auntie asked, pouring herself some ice cold orange liquid into a glass. I ignored her question, quietly munching on the delicious tempura and contemplating whether I should tell her of my _amazing _first day.

"It was okay, I guess," My brother mumbled as he reached out for a piece of grilled and seasoned fish. "I made quite a lot of friends today. Everybody was offering me to show me around the school. It was pretty weird to be in the center of attention."

Seems like he had a great first day of school if you ask me. Oh sure, you made Tetsu's first day great and all but you made mine like Hell on Earth? I grumbled silently, muttering curses under my breath.

"Well, I don't blame them for doing that," My Auntie grinned, flashing her sparkling white teeth. "Since you're pretty cute."

Tetsu choked.

I did, too.

…Well, almost.

He quickly reached for the glass and poured some orange juice into it, gulping it down as if he hadn't drink in days. I stared vacantly at my Auntie who covered her mouth as she let out a stifled laugh, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. Tetsu slammed his empty glass onto the table after he drank the juice, his face flushed from the statement. "A-Ayane nee-san! For the last time, I'm not cute! Why do people keep saying that!?"

"That's because it's true," Ayane nee-san teased and smirked playfully at Tetsu. "You should learn and accept that fact, Tetsuya-kyun~"

"DON'T ATTACH MY NAME TO 'KYUN'! IT SOUNDS GAY!"

I continued munching on my meal, ignoring the bickering in the background. As much as I hate to admit, Tetsu was pretty good looking. Not that I'll tell him that.

Tetsu huffed in defeat and blew a strand of his red hair from his forehead after Ayane nee-san tousled his messy hair. His usual calm crystal blue glazed eyes had a hint of annoyance in it as he shifts his gaze away from Ayane nee-san. Now that I think of it, he looks exactly like dad- only younger and Tetsu had a lighter shade of red hair compared to Dad's.

The word 'pretty boy' comes to mind.

"So how was it, Tomoe-chan?"

I froze. My gaze landed on Ayane nee-san, who looked at me with a smile on her lips. I glanced at Tetsu, only to find him looking at me with curiosity.

"It was crunchy and soft in the inside. It was great."

"I meant your first day, baka."

I could see 'Idiot' written in invisible ink on Tetsu's forehead. I sighed and looked away from their eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It was…" I trailed off, glancing at the ceiling as I closed my eyes, thinking of a legit answer.

"…a memorable experience."

They stared.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"A memorable… experience?" Tetsu repeated in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"You know, 'memorable' can either be used positively or negatively," Ayane nee-san rested her chin on her knuckles, her arm supporting her head as she looked at me. "I'm starting to wonder what 'memorable' meant in your sentence."

I froze.

She's observant- a little _too_ observant.

No. Scratch that.

If she _is_ observant she would have noticed the bruises the second I came into the house.

Hell, she didn't even notice up until now.

"I meant what I said. It _was_ a memorable experience," I said, brushing my thoughts away. _Who could ever forget an experience like that? _

"Alrighty then," Ayane nee-san shrugged the matter off, continuing to eat. Tetsu looked surprised as he glanced at her. "Y-You're giving up, already?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ayane nee-san usually drives people nuts for something."

"I won't ask."

I sighed in relief.

"…_yet._"

Shit.

I could see Tetsu giving me his pity look. At least help me you little brat- don't we share the same flesh and blood? I ignored what she said and reached for the fish. I needed a distraction. And guess what distracts you the most?

Food.

"Oh, by the way..." Ayane nee-san trailed off in a rather thoughtful tone, turning once again to look at me. I raised an eyebrow when she continued to stare at me, looking as if she has something to say. I waited for her to continue with my mouth wide open, the grilled seasoned fish halfway into my mouth.

"Where'd you get the bruises from?"

…

"…You only noticed now?"

* * *

**This chapter was the longest chappy I've ever written so far. And the most boring one. The pressure of exams is getting to me. *sobs in dark corner* **

**I read the reviews for this story for the first time and I was smiling like an idiot for the whole day. ****_Oh you sweet reviewer you. _****It's refreshing to know that people like my story. It lifts my spirits up and gets me writing. **

**Oh, good luck to those who are studying and writing the June exams! **


	4. Memory

**GUESS WHO'S BACK BABY!? *victory dance***

**Argh, sorry guys. I was so drained from exams that I had no energy left in me to write. After I came back home on my last day of exams, I actually took a long nap because I was tired. **

**Apologies it took so long to update. But hey, at least it didn't take a month. Here's a long chapter as compensation for the waiting you've done. Thank you, my beautiful readers for waiting.*sniff*.**

* * *

"Tomoe-chan."

I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Ayane nee-san. As much as I would like to see your perfect body figure with that ridiculously flashy polka-dotted pink apron you bought last year from Disneyland, I'm pretty busy right now."

She raised her eyebrows, "Playing games on the PS3?"

"No, I'm busy proving to Tetsu that I'm a better gamer than he is."

Tetsu snorted and rested his chin on his palm. "And failing miserably at that," He added.

"I'm still trying to get used to the controls."

"Aneki, it's Mario Cart."

"For your information, I don't play Mario Cart. I play games like Assassin's Creed. Mario Cart is child's play."

"But you still suck at it."

I sent a glare at Tetsu whose lips curled up into a mocking smirk, his chin resting on his palm as he sat cross-legged on the soft brown shaded couch near me. My gaze immediately darted back at the figure standing in front of me that was blocking my view of the TV screen.

"As I was saying, if you could just move instead of standing in front of the TV, I would highly appreciate it," I said, gesturing her to move away from the TV. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I just need you to do something for me," She said. I pressed my lips into a thin line, disinterested in what she had in mind for me.

"But it's Sunday. It's my only day off for an entire week," I complained. "I want conserve my energy."

I don't mind doing something. But unfortunately for Ayane nee-san, Japan included Saturdays as a school day unlike other countries who made their Saturdays the weekends. Because of that, Ayane nee-san just has to accept the fact that I won't do absolutely anything due to my excessive laziness on Sundays. Sunday is the only day off for the entire week after all- so why not be lazy for once?

"Besides, the doctor says not to strain myself with heavy work. We can't go against the expert's words now, can we?" I reasoned, hoping that it would make Ayane nee-san forget about me doing something.

"Trust me; it's not heavy work at all," Ayane nee-san huffed, her hands now rested on her hips. "I just need you to send something for me. It's for our next door neighbour."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I thought there's no one living next to our house."

"That's the house on the left. I'm talking about the one on the right."

I sighed in defeat. _Just when I was getting comfortable on this couch, too. She could've asked me earlier._ I lazily got up from my warm seat and shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to keep myself warm from the cold weather of early spring. "So what's this thing that you want me to send?"

Ayane nee-san pointed towards the kitchen counter. I sigh heavily, slowly dragging myself towards it while muttering curses under my breath. Why didn't she just ask Tetsu to do it? It's much easier that way. I raised an eyebrow when I reached the kitchen counter, wondering the contents of the neatly packaged bento placed on it.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you want me to send this to our neighbour or not?" I asked, picking up the neatly packaged bento from the kitchen counter and slowly dragging my feet towards the door. _Smells pretty good._

"Well, I just thought that I should give something to our neighbour. You know, just wanting to do a good deed," She shrugged and walked towards the stairs. I furrowed my eyebrows as I placed the bento next to me and sitting down, tying the shoelaces of my pale aqua converse. "Why didn't you just go yourself since _you're_ the one who wants to do a good deed?" I muttered. "You're so lazy."

"I heard that!" a voice shouted from upstairs.

"I know, I said it _OUT LOUD_!" I shouted back, pushing myself up from my brief seat and picked up the package placed next to me. I trudged towards the wooden door, putting an effort into turning the cold golden doorknob. I pulled wooden door towards me, the cold and crisp breeze lightly touched my face, causing me to shiver to the bones. I pursed my lips. It's too cold- even for spring. I took a step out of door, immediately regretting the fact that I didn't try harder convincing Ayane nee-san.

Tch, stupid bento. How dare you interrupt my Sunday plans.

Ah, shit. I'm mentally talking to an inanimate object. This thing's driving me nuts.

Wait. Speaking of driving…

"You," I pointed my index finger at Tetsu, who immediately turned his head facing me after the sudden statement. "What?" he asked, looking bored.

"You dare play that game while I'm gone; I'm going to feed the lions at the zoo your chopped body meat," I threatened, my finger still pointing at my younger brother.

He frowned, acting as if he was affected by the threat. "You lack the sense of trust, Aneki."

I lightly snorted at the statement and made my way out, slowly closing the door behind me.

"But thanks for the idea. I'll do that."

"I'm going to murder you."

* * *

I exhaled; a puff of white smoke swirled and danced in the cool air as I did so. I looked up at the perfectly detailed and crafted gate standing broadly in front of me. My eyes traced the detailed carvings on the gate, admiring the brilliant work of art silently in my mind. No one ever told me that our neighbour was rich. But then again, I do pass this guy's house every time I come home to and from school. Maybe it's just me.

My eyes searched the plain walls and landed on a doorbell button. I shifted slightly, my index finger brushing against the cold metallic button and pressing it down, making a light 'click' sound as I did so. I retracted my hand and shoved it back into my pocket, the cold air coming up to wash over the warmth that radiated from my hand. I waited.

Nothing happened.

I raised an eyebrow. _Maybe they didn't hear it? _I pressed the button again, pressing the white button harder than the last. I waited once again.

Again, nothing happened.

My eyes twitched as I clutched the fabric of the neatly packaged bento in my right hand tightly. It's either this guy's not home or he just won't open his gate to a 14 year-old girl who had taken her sweet, precious, valuable time off to give him a warm, nicely packaged, and possibly irresistible bento. But I'm not one to jump to conclusions. Giving this guy one last chance, I pressed the button once again, almost crushing it by my finger and waited for a response.

Still nothing.

And I actually made an effort to come out on this cold day. _Thanks for wasting my time_. I grumbled under my breath before turning away, annoyed at the neighbour.

_So much for doing a good deed. _

After I turned away from the house, a soft screech reached my ears. I turned my head, staring at the gate that was slowly opening, releasing creaky sounds. Huh, so this guy actually heard me. Turning my whole body, I waited for the massive gate to fully open. When the gate fully opened, a figure stood in the middle, creepily staring at me with curiosity.

I gaped.

The guy had gravity defying hair. And not like those awesome looking ones you get from animes. Hell no- not at all. I stared at the chunk of hair that completely defied the laws of gravity, blinking profusely. What gang is he from- the 60's Yakuza?

If it wasn't for the Namimori school uniform, I would've thought he was some old dude with a really bad sense of fashion hair. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the figure towering over me. Now that you think of it, is he really a Middle School student? I mean, if he was a high school student I would understand that concept- but he was wearing Namichuu's uniform. Did that mean he's in Middle school?

"Excuse me, Miss."

I snapped from my train of thoughts and stared at the figure before me. "Is there anything you need?"

I blinked. It took me a while to register that this guy was talking to me. I immediately straighten up. "I-I…uh…um…" I stuttered; no real words dared to come out of my mouth. A bead of sweat rolled from my temple. Wait-

How do you sweat on a cold day?

"If you do not have any business here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," He stated without hesitation.

Ouch.

And after I considered in doing something on my day off. No way in hell are you gonna ask me to leave after wasting 5 minutes of precious day off trying to deliver this to you.

"I'm here to give you this," I held the bento up, showing him that I had 'business' with him with a scowl. "If you won't accept it, then it's fine. I might as well just go home and eat it myself."

I turned around in a swift motion, indicating to him that I was leaving his presence. Before I took any step further, a hand reached for my right shoulder, putting a halt to my action. I looked over my shoulder, throwing him a curious glance when I heard the dude sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'm not the one who you intend to give that bento to."

I raised an eyebrow and turned myself to face him. "Why's that? I mean, you opened the gate right?"

He looked away, a bead of sweat rolled from his temples. "Well, yes. But-"

"Unless you're a robber."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Oh my goly ganoshes.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! THIS GUY WITH THE INCREDIBLY OUTDATED HAIR JUST ROBBED MY NEIGHBOUR'S HOUSE! I KNOW I JUST TALKED TO HIM BUT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M NOT RELATED TO HIM WHATSOEVER!"

The guy panicked. "Miss, please calm down! I'm not a robber! I'm just here for my duties!"

I threw him a stare. "…Duties?" I continued to stare at the panicked prefect as he tries to come up with an answer. A familiar scarlet armband caught my eye, the Kanji 'Fuuki' carefully written on it. I froze.

Oh, so this guy's with the Disciplinary Committee? My bad.

"On second thought, never mind," I mumbled silently and looked down on my suddenly interesting shoes; slight warmth reached my cold cheeks upon realizing what I had just done. "So if you're not the one I'm looking for, then who is?"

He blinked, confused by my question. "I think you might be looking for Kyo-san."

Kyo-san? Is this Kyo-san so great that he won't even come out for himself and take this bento from me? I brushed my thoughts away and looked up to the prefect who stood awkwardly in front of me. "So, where's this 'Kyo-san' of yours?"

He looked stunned by what I just said; his eyes widened and lips parted slightly into a disbelieving stare that made me confused. Several seconds later, he quickly recovered from his shock and brought up his clutched fist over his mouth, coughing dryly into it before speaking. "Well, he's-"

"Kusakabe," A sharp voice cut in.

Me and Kusakabe, I assume, flinched.

There he was.

The demonic bastard.

He brought up his slender pale hand upon his mouth, yawning loudly before glaring at Kusakabe with his sleepy steel blue eyes, his arms folded lazily. His messy dark lustrous hair blew in the cold and crisp wind and I concluded, from the way he was looking, that he was taking a nap. I fidgeted uncomfortably, clutching the bento in hand tightly. I then noticed his clothing.

"Hey man, aren't you cold?"

He was wearing a plain dark grey shirt that revealed a part of his pale skin toned arms that was folded lazily against his chest, complimented by long black pants. I shivered at the thought of being dressed in such a manner, feeling cold just by looking at him. How was that warm? I mean, not that I care if he freezes to death but you can't help feeling sorry for the guy.

His sleepy glare directed at me, which made me immediately regret for actually feeling sorry for him. Of course he wasn't affected by the cold. He's the cold himself.

"Herbivore, what do you want?" He asked brusquely. Well, it wasn't a question- it was more of a threat if you ask me. I gingerly scratched my cheek, thinking of an answer that would not infuriate the sleepy prefect.

"Uh… well…"

Wait.

Wait a fucking minute.

What's Kyonari doing here? Did he know the address to my house? That's impossible- I went to school the first time yesterday. No one could've known where I lived. Then, what's he doing here? Maybe he had some secret intelligence organisation thing to hunt me down? Wow, that's kinda creepy.

I peeked behind Kyonari and saw a traditional Japanese manor, the carvings and details etched into it screamed 'perfection' and was enough to make a professional artist awe-struck by its fine selection of wood. The traditional house was complimented and surrounded by a lush green garden with noticeable blooming colourful flowers with light frost resting on its petals sprouting across the garden. The crystal clear pond sparkled in the dull sunlight, its clear waters calmly settled in the cold weather. I narrowed my eyes at the seemingly familiar Japanese house and couldn't help but feeling nostalgic towards it.

"Start talking."

I threw a glare at the raven haired male in front of me, tempted to growl at him to leave me with my thoughts for now. It's a good thing I decided to bite my tongue; otherwise he would kill me for sure. I need to say something, fast.

"You stalker."

My eyes widened and I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said. Apparently Kusakabe heard that too- he threw a disbelieving look at me that clearly says 'What the hell are you saying?' with his jaws dropped open.

Oh shi-

"What did you say?"

I looked back to the raven haired male standing in front of me after what he had coldly said, his eyes narrowed into dark slits. Ah, I accidentally said it out loud. It was supposed to be in mind. How did I end saying it out loud?

…

Eh, too late now.

"I-I mean," I began, mentally cursing the fact I sounded so cowardly by stuttering my words out, "You're next to my house right now. No doubt after what happened yesterday, you would try and find me (or the other guys) using your secret intelligence to hunt us down."

He raised an eyebrow, his face still untouched by emotion. "I live here."

I chocked on my own saliva.

_What?_

_WHAT?_

"…What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

He lived here next to me all this time? That's impossible! We moved into a different house! His house is somewhere else where my old one is. Wait. That Japanese house and the garden looked too familiar to actually be replicated. So, does that mean-?

I looked at my house that was just a few metres away from it. I carefully inspected at it, taking in every detail of the house for a few minutes and realized-

We moved into our old house.

Which meant that we're Kyonari's neighbours. I paled, blood drained from my face as I clutched the bento tighter than before.

Oh dear Lord. I'm living next to the Demon of Namimori.

And I hadn't notice.

"I-I… uh…" I was at loss of words. I didn't know what to say to the male in front of me, whose daring eyes still trained on me like a hawk eyeing its prey. So if he knows I moved next door, why didn't he just bash down my door and beat me up right away yesterday? It's much easier. Did he pity me or something?

No, there wasn't time for that. I need to get out of here as fast as I can before he beats me up for yesterday. I hesitantly bent down and placed the bento in front of me onto the damp ground, occasionally throwing a cautious glance at Kyonari as I did so. I straighten myself and gingerly scratched the back of my head. "I…uh… I'll just…leave this here."

I took one last glimpse at the male, who now had his tonfas at hand- his stance indicating that he was ready beat me up for disrupting his 'peace'. He clutched his tonfas tightly; his glare became more intense than ever before.

"Herbivore…" he began.

I expected what was coming next.

"For interrupting my nap," he snarled, seething with anger," I will bite you to-"

"See you later, Hibari!" I quickly interrupted his famous catchphrase, saluting him. I quickly turned away from him and-

I ran.

_Tsuna style. _

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIV-OOF!"

I tripped on a small rock.

I repeat; a _small goddamn rock. _

Way to lose my cool there. I got up instantaneously and continued running towards my house and shouted once again, _"_YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" before slamming the door shut.

Silence ensued with Kusakabe's jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

I wheezed and bent down while clutching my knees tightly, regaining my breaths from the running I've done.

_That was close. I thought I wouldn't make it._

I looked up and saw Tetsu staring blankly at me, his mouth stuffed with a lollipop. "What are you doing?" He asked blankly.

I walked over and plopped onto the couch in a defeated manner with Tetsu's eyes trailing after me. I sighed in relief and stared at the wood built ceiling above me.

"I was being chased," I simply said, tired of giving an explanation. Tetsu took out the lollipop from his mouth and licked his lips, savouring the sweet artificial flavor.

"Again? Aneki, no offense, but I think dogs really hate you," He stated, placing the black controller next to him. I sat up and crossed my legs, throwing him a glare.

"It wasn't a dog," I muttered dryly at him, making him raise his soft scarlet eyebrows and rested his chin on palm. "A cat, then?"

"No. Are you stupid? Cats love me."

"Says you."

"You don't speak 'meow'. That's why you don't know about it."

"And you're saying you know how speak cat?"

"Oh, Tetsu," I patted his shoulder, "I didn't say I did."

Tetsu facepalmed. This conversation isn't going anywhere. His gaze turns back to the TV screen as he picks up the controller that was placed to him. "Then, what were you chased by?" he asked, rather irritated by the stupidity of the conversation. I blinked at him and stared at my reflection on the TV screen that was caused by the dull orange light from the lights attached to the wooden ceiling, thinking for an answer. My lips parted slightly.

"Our neighbour."

There was a pause.

Tetsu burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and laughing out loud. I vacantly stared at him as he rolls wildly on the couch, laughing and pounding the couch with his clutched fist. He continued rolling wildly until he fell from the couch and onto the cold floor flat on his face, making a loud 'thud'.

There was silence.

My lips curled up into a smirk, suppressing a laugh by biting the insides of my cheeks. _Serves you right, dude_. Tetsu wakes up and wipes the tears off of his eyes, still mildly laughing. "Ahaha… That's-…haha… That's no surprise…" he breathes in, regaining his composure and rubbing his now red forehead.

"What do you mean 'that's no surprise'?" I asked dryly, glaring at the red haired boy who was busy nurturing himself from the fall.

"Well, Aneki, you always had this aura around you that makes people steer away from you." He stated as he rubs his forehead soothingly. "I mean, you seem so awkward around people."

I frowned at Tetsu's statement. "I'm not awkward around people."

Tetsu picked up the controller on the floor and climbed onto the couch. "Yes, you are. You always try to find some excuse to avoid people. And you usually try to keep quiet while someone's talking to you," He presses the buttons on the controller randomly. "Wouldn't you call that socially awkward?"

My gaze shifts back to the TV screen, irritated by the achingly true fact. Since when was he so observant? Seriously, I think Ayane nee-san is influencing him.

"That's just my point of view, of course," He shrugs and rested his elbows on his crossed legs with the controller in hand, staring at the paused game screen along with me.

"…Right," I muttered silently, my eyes still trained on the TV screen. Maybe it was true- the fact that I had always avoided people and tried to come up with some sort of reason to avoid them. I narrowed my eyes. Was that why I didn't have any friends?

Silence filled the room.

"By the way, Tetsu," I broke the silence between us, making him turn his face to look at me questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"You played the game, didn't you?"

"…"

He's in one hell of a situation right now.

* * *

"Miss Fubuki."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the middle aged male teacher who was scowling down at me, his spotless black shoes tapping the floor profusely. "Yes?" I managed to say, focusing my eyes on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Since you were off in your own little world," he taps his index finger on the equation he wrote on the blackboard, "how about you solve this for me?"

I hesitantly got up from my seat and walked to the front of the room, the eyes of my classmates drilling into my head as they trailed after me and light snickers could be heard. I picked up the white chalk and stood there, silence enveloping the class with only the sound of Kitada-sensei's shoes tapping on the floor. I stared at the equation in front of me, my eyes inspecting the white powder of the writing on the board.

I began writing the formula then started to work out the equation itself. My hands moved in a swift motion, writing down the numbers and variables while working the equation out. When I finished, I put back the chalk and trudged towards my seat and sat back down, letting out a sigh of relief.

There was silence in the class.

Kitada-sensei's dark brown eyes inspected my work as he puts his hand over his mouth. He then turns around, looking rather surprised (and pissed if I do say so myself). "T-That's right," He stammers, contemplating on whether he should be pissed at me for getting it right or proud that someone got the answer right. The class whispers.

I fidgeted in my seat from the sudden stares and whispers, feeling uncomfortable of the situation I was in. Kitada-sensei brought us back and we continued the lesson which eased the sudden attention I was getting. The bell rang and the class bursts into a cluster of noise, excited for the period to end and shoved their seats back. I slumped back at my seat and sank down slowly, closing my eyes.

Thank God it's recess- I'm starving.

"Fubuki-san."

I gritted my teeth. What is it now?

I opened my eyes and looked up at the brunet who stood right next to me. "Yeah?" I asked in a monotone voice, feeling tired and hungry. Tsuna looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow, obviously confused of what he said. "Okay about what?"

"I-I mean-" he paused, thinking properly of his choice of words, "You had to go on your own when the rest of us were altogether. Did Hibari-san chase you?"

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of an answer. "Well, yeah."

Tsuna had a heart attack. "HIE! T-Then did he bite you to death?"

"No. I managed to somehow get away from him."

"W-Wow, Fubuki-san, you must be really fast then."

I stared at Tsuna who looked at me in amazement. _I'm fast? Well, that's new. _I lift my weight up from seat and slung my bag onto my shoulder, looking down at my school shoes. "Well," I paused, waiting for him to say something at which he didn't, "See you later."

"Eh? Uh… actually, Fubuki-san," Tsuna interrupted me before I walked away. I turned my head towards him. "What?"

"Do you intend to eat alone?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He felt sorry for the new student since she's yet to make a friend. She _is_ new and she seemed to be pretty distant. So, why not try and make her feel comfortable in this school? He was sitting next to her after all.

I lazily folded my arms as I stared at him. "Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound lonely." I muttered to him. He apologized and scratched the back of his head gingerly.

"Then, would you like to eat with us?" He asked politely. My eyes widened at the offer.

"Wha-"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just thought that you might want some company since you're new here! I-It's okay if you don't want to- I understand!" Tsuna waved his hands, panicking.

I blinked.

_I didn't even say anything. _

"Tsuna's right," a voice interrupted the conversation, causing Tsuna to jump slightly in surprise. Oh look, it's Yamamoto.

"I-I am?" Tsuna asked rather stunned at what Yamamoto had said. Yamamoto nodded and flashed his usual bright grin to Tsuna and me. I swear to God that this guy's flashy grin is like staring directly at the sun in its full glory.

_So bright… _

"It literally burns my eyes…"

"Hm? What did you say, Fubuki-san?" Yamamoto looked at me questioningly. _Ah, I said it out loud._

"Nothing," I responded, "Just wondering what Tsuna was right about."

"Oh, I was just saying that Tsuna's right about you being new in this school. You wouldn't have too many friends since you just started. Besides, it would make sense if we accompanied you after what happened with Hibari," Yamamoto said and laughed. "I mean, runaway buddies should stick together!"

_Runaway buddies?_

"Runaway buddies?" Tsuna repeated questioningly as if it was in sync with my thoughts. Anyone would agree that sounded a bit… _off._

"I refuse." Another voice interrupted and unlike Yamamoto's, it was more of a growl. Oh, I was wondering where he was since he's always tagging along Tsuna. Aaaand he's giving me the death glare.

"Refuse what, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked his friend, whose face was clearly a scowl.

"I refuse to _accompany _her in recess," Gokudera snarled and continued to glare at me, "She might be a threat to Juudaime."

"W-What!? N-No, Fubuki-san's not a bad person! She doesn't have anything to do with Ma-…" Tsuna paused, thinking of something before continuing, "You-know-what!"

Gokudera was torn between his decision and Tsuna's response. He couldn't go against what his Boss just said and he couldn't trust the woman either. He knitted his eyebrows as he thought of his action. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he finally relented, "I'll abide by Juudaime's wishes."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But I still don't trust you," He pointed his index and middle finger at his pale green eyes before pointing them at me. "I'm keeping an eye on you," He mutters in a deadly tone before narrowing his eyes at me.

_Don't you have trust issues._

"I heard that," Gokudera growled at me, folding his arms.

Ah, I said it out loud.

_Again._

I have to stop doing that. It's gonna be the end of me one day.

"So, would you like to eat with us?" Tsuna asked once again, but this time with more confidence. I stared at the strange yet interesting trio standing in front of me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

"Woman, I am _trying_ to eat here!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to open this can."

"Can't you do it somewhere else?"

"Hey man, Tsuna wanted me to hang out with you guys."

"Then don't moan or groan when you're trying to open it! It's unappetizing when people are trying to eat! AND DON'T BLAME IT ON JUUDAIME!

Tsuna quietly munched on his homemade bento, feeling awkward and tense listening to the bickering of the duo. He was silently considering whether he should really have asked the new student to come and eat with them. Gokudera seemed to dislike her-no, forget that, he seemed to despise her for _mafia reasons. _Tsuna sighed. And he wanted to become just normal friends with him, too.

"They're getting along pretty well!" Yamamoto laughed before taking a bite from his homemade salmon onigiri. Tsuna almost chocked on his bento when he heard that and wondered if the baseball lover really didn't see the fight against the two that could still be heard.

_'__Getting along?' _Tsuna thought at what Yamamoto said and stared at the two who were bickering, '_More like hating each other.' _

"Just give me the goddamn can!" Gokudera snatched the can from Fubuki's hands angrily and pursued to trying to open the can, mumbling inaudible curses under his mouth (probably about Fubuki). He managed to open the can on his first try and shoved it towards Fubuki, who looked surprised. "You're pathetic. You can't even open a can of coke."

"Do you _always_ shove people away by insulting them? Because it's working pretty well to me."

"Idiotic woman!" He spat out angrily.

"Octopus head." Fubuki responded.

"Outcast!"

"Douche."

"Tch, shorty."

"I'm 164 cm, Ahodera."

"Keh, you're short!"

"Um… Gokudera-kun, I'm 156 cm," Tsuna intervened, pointing at himself and felt affected by what Gokudera had said. He was definitely shorter than Fubuki. He noticed that she was taller than him since she stood in front of him before she turned away to leave.

Gokudera fell silent.

"J-Juudaime's a different case!" He tried to reassure Tsuna and cheer him up but to no avail. Tsuna mentally pity laughed at himself for being such a reject even though Gokudera would deny that fact many times over.

"Nice save there, Gokudera."

"Shut your pie hole, woman."

Although Gokudera-kun's only insulting Fubuki-san, it's good to know that he still tries to communicate with her despite all the insults and bad names. And Yamamoto doesn't seem to mind- he's laughing his head off right now looking at those two who are arguing. Tsuna smiled to himself. _Maybe I still have a chance in making good friends. _

"Hey, Gokudera, I think you have herpes."

"YOU LITTLE-"

_…_Or maybe he would need to reconsider about the 'good' part.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Fubuki-san," Tsuna waved at me, Gokudera still giving me his scowl and Yamamoto flashing his cheerful grin while waving his hand at me also. I waved slightly at them, feeling conflicted whether I should bid them goodbye while standing there in front of the school gate. After a long period of time slowly waving at the brunet, he was still standing there (still waving at me) but he looked confused.

"Fubuki-san, aren't you going home?" he asked.

"No," I simply replied, wondering why they still haven't gone home yet.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Well, I need to go to the bathroom."

I could see the writing on Gokudera's forehead saying, 'what in the bloody hell' to me. Couldn't blame him, though- but I really do want to go to the bathroom.

"So," I trailed off, my right foot kicking the dirt under my shoes, "See ya."

And I dashed like my life depended on it to the bathroom. Why? Because I've been holding it in since History class since Mr Tanaka wouldn't let me go. 'Students nowadays do drugs in bathrooms', he says. 'You might be one of them', he says. I don't look _that _pale like those drug addicts, do I?

After I finished my, um, business in the bathroom, I went out and start to walk my way to the exit. Today was rather unexpected to say in the least. I had unexpectedly made friends- no, wait- acquaintances with the most unlikely people in my class. Well, people are still people after all. At least I'm being a bit sociable like Ayane nee-san told me to.

Just before I stepped out of the school building, a figure stands broadly in front of me. Judging from the familiar black Gakuren jacket flying and the dramatic music mentally playing in my mind in the background, you can guess who it was by now.

_Lovely._

"Let me guess, you're gonna _bite me_ to death?" I asked him in a monotone voice, my eyebrows knitted together. He cocked an eyebrow up. "Don't ask, you said that line to me like more than three times. Anyone would remember it sooner or later."

"Hn, so you understand the predicament you are in."

"I'm _very_ well aware of it, yes," I said to him bluntly, "But what I don't get is _why_."

"Simple," he says bluntly before taking out his tonfas, the shiny metal reflecting the sun to my eyes, "You have broken the peace in Namimori."

"Whoa, hang on! I didn't break any 'peace'. In fact, I did nothing! All _I_- I mean _we_-did was stay behind at school because no one had actually _bothered _to notify me that school was over!" I retorted, reasoning to him. "And besides, the doctor says that I still need time to heal. Can't you just spare me, just this time?"

He raised his tonfa without hesitation, "Excuses are for the weak."

"Says the person who wants to beat me up for no reason." I spat the words to him. And that was my mistake because he knocked me out.

_Again._

Imagine my joy when I woke up.

Hell, I had to be sent to the hospital to get my bones checked.

But, for some reason, after that incident I seemed to have remembered something. It was weird and creepy at the same time but it was probably because of his tonfas nearly cracking every bone in my body that triggered the memory up.

I remembered-

That his name was Kyoya.

* * *

**OMAKE **

Hibari was pissed.

Kusakabe couldn't blame him though, considering the girl did scream out "You'll never catch me alive" without hesitation.

A bead of sweat rolled from Kusakabe's temples as he stares at his frozen raven haired superior, who was still clutching his tonfas, and back to the house of the not-so-familiar girl. Was he going to break into the house and bite her to death? Kusakabe pressed his lips into a thin line. She did interrupt his ever so popular line _and _ran away from him.

Kusakabe widened his eyes slightly when Hibari shifted, bending down and reaching out to the neatly packaged bento and inspecting it with no interest in his slanted eyes. He remained in that position for a moment before turning to his house in a swift turn. Kusakabe was surprised.

"Is Kyo-san not going to discipline her now?" he asked curiously. Hibari continues to walk with the bento in his hands. "I refuse to go to her house and barge in. That simply means that _I_ would be breaking the rules of Namimori," He stated, disgusted by the fact that he would break Namimori's peace.

Oh, so that's the reason why. Kusakabe always knew that he loved the peace in Namimori.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe called out. Hibari paused from his walk and turned to the tall male behind him, glaring at him. Kusakabe gulped-even after all those years of serving under him; he himself was still not used to his death glare.

"Do you want me to administer punishment for the Miss for disrespecting you?" Kusakabe asked. He knew it was his job to also 'discipline' the people of Namimori who are rude to Hibari but he felt sorry for the girl. She gave him a bento which was extremely rare for anyone to do (unless they were reprimanded, of course, by Hibari who could easily get what he wants). Although from the looks on her face, it didn't seem like she wanted to give the bento considering that she suggested on going home and eating it herself.

Hibari stared at Kusakabe for a moment and looked away on the grass, irritation and revenge was clear in his eyes. "I will discipline her myself," He replied before looking back to the bento, narrowing his eyes.

Kusakabe sighed mentally, knowing that it wouldn't look pretty if he wanted to bite someone to death. "Do you know her, Kyo-san?" he asked a random question, rather curious.

Hibari didn't seem to be in a mood to talk because he shot Kusakabe with a murderous glare before turning back to his manor along with the bento dangling from his hand, yawning softly. Kusakabe sighed and followed him, knowing it was time for them to go back in and do his duties. He knew Hibari wasn't the type to give away his own personal life to just anyone so he wasn't going to pursuit him about the matter.

If anyone asked him about his personal life, Hibari would've 'disciplined' them already. Kusakabe sighed in relief. Thank God he was the assistant Head of the Discplinary Committee. Even so, that doesn't mean he doesn't get in trouble.

Although, he could've sworn he heard something when he was following his superior back to the house. It had a hint of disgust and it was barely audible but Kusakabe managed to interpret it silently in his mind.

"She was my neighbour."

…He'll just pretend it was the wind just for safety measures.

* * *

**The Omake was last minute. Since you guys are ANXIOUS to know if Hibari did remember her or not, well, that's your answer. Although it's in Kusakabe's point of view, HIBARI DOES REMEMBER (WHADAYYA KNOW?). Le gasp. I had a lot of ideas to actually write the way he would remember her. I was thinking if maybe it would be like:-**

**Hibari: Fubuki, I have waited for you for 7 years. We meet again.**

**Tomoe: Yes, Hibari. I missed you. **

**Hibari: Do you remember when I used to sit next to you and watch the scenery? I truly missed that. More importantly, I missed you.**

**Tomoe: That is true. I missed that. In fact, I missed everything about Namimori. Oh, I MISSED YOU. HIBARI, HOLD ME!**

**Hibari: Let's do ****_it. _**

**...**

**EW.**

**That is ****_highly _****disturbing. No... just...no... THAT IS SO OOC. ARFHKDSDKS. TOO MUCH OF IT. ARGGHHHH. **

**Anyway, thank you for the favourites and reviews so far guys! Favourites are great but reviews are awesome, don't ya think? **


End file.
